class_t1t5fandomcom-20200214-history
Denise
'''Denise '''is a student in Class T1T5 and a major character of the series. She’s shown to be kind and smart and is the top student of Class T1T5 and described by many as the only capable student in the entire class. Although her high intelligence led her to be a bit popular and respected in the first few episodes, she is bullied and taken advantage of on many occasions. She is one of the two tritagonists of the series Appearance Denise is a tall girl with wide black eyes. She has a slim, willowy frame and long hair. Her hair is sometimes dyed (as of now, it has bronze-brown hints) and she has side bangs. In one video, her hair is blonde with a slight pink gradient. Her hair is either left untied or kept in a loose, low side ponytail. In the Picture Day video, her hair is straight. At times, she uses a sunflower decoration to tie her hair. Personality Denise is a hardworking and extremely intelligent student. As a result, she is one of the only well-liked students in her class among the teachers, but her overly hard mugging weirds them out sometimes. Her closest friend is arguably Jian Hao (since she invited him to be her seatmate in one video) and the two have been hinted to have crushes on each other. Jian Hao often uses her to get better grades and do better in schoolwork, though Denise doesn't seem to mind this. She is also willing to help her classmates out in exams, even while knowing she can get into deep trouble for doing so. Despite her kindness and generosity, Denise is not a popular student in her school, let alone her class. Most of her classmates, especially Jasmine, have bullied her countless times. She is also denied from every clique and has nowhere and no one to sit with during recess. It is extreme to the point that she has to eat in bathroom stalls at times. She is regularly made fun of and people tend to find her weird, including her teachers. When she isn't being bullied, she is shown to be taken advantage of by people who pretend to be her friends, especially Vincent. Denise undergoes a personality change in the beginning of the Second Season. On the first day of a new school term, she outright scolds Madam Soot Beng for giving excessive amounts of homework, but she is quickly subdued and reprimanded. Then, during the school picture day, she shows up late and in a dress that is too short, which causes her to get scolded by Madam Soot Beng again. However, after a surprisingly good pep-talk from Jian Hao, Denise rids herself of her bad-girl persona and regains her studious and mild-mannered nature, which she has had ever since. In “14 Types of Students After School”, Denise stands up to Vincent and tells him off when he keeps telling her what to do. She also calls him out for telling her who she can and can’t talk to. This shows that despite her kindness and her tendency to be bullied, she also has an assertive side and won’t tolerate rudeness. Reception The character of Denise has received unanimous acclaim from fans of the series, with many people citing her as an inspiration for working hard for exams and tests. She is described as a good role model for female viewers watching the series due to her kind and hardworking attitude, which has led her to be one of the series’ most popular characters. However, Denise started to get very slight amounts of hate when she was changed to become a rebellious character. Despite that, many fans have also praised Denise's character development in the second season, where she goes from being a rebel back to her old hardworking self. Denise's performance has also been met with praise, most notably her scene in the girl's bathroom in 12 Types of Students During Recess, as well as her argument with Vincent in 12 Types of Reactions to Exam Results. She is known to be able to cry on command as well. Appearances Trivia * Just like her character, the real Denise is considered to be one of the smartest out of all the actors and actresses in the series. She has a double degree in computer science and sociology. * Denise's PSLE Results are 258 * Her test results of each year were 102 (the 1st year) and 99 (the 2nd year) * In real life, Denise is engaged to Nigel. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Female Students Category:Denise Category:Top Students Category:Popular Students Category:Class T1T5 Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists Category:Yeet